Alérian 17 - La détermination d'Alérian
by iloveharlock
Summary: La stratégie des Ghéoriens, s'appropriant les planètes après avoir obligé les indigènes à fuir, a changé, offensive désormais. Alérian doit à nouveau tout mettre en oeuvre pour sauver ceux de Tyrène. Mais rien ne va aller comme prévu. Et les Ghéoriens vont se révéler, pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator et son équipage, Warius appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Le café coulant lentement du distributeur, Danéïre était demeurée longuement à attendre que les tasses se remplissent.

\- C'est du monopole, ma petite dame !

\- Non, c'est de la mécanique !

\- Vous occupez la place.

\- Oui, si je veux !

\- Vous savez qu'on a instauré une très vieille tradition : qu'on batte une femme si elle prend trop ses aises ?

Assis à l'une des tables du restaurant, Kropion se leva, colosse chauve hormis la queue de cheval de deux mètres et sans nul doute pas loin des cent trente kilos !

Mais l'inconnue qu'il entendait défendre ne semblait nullement se démonter !

\- Et de quel droit me battriez-vous ? rétorqua cette dernière.

\- Du fait que tu m'as dit « oui » il y a dix ans, que tu as réitéré ce serment peu après notre retour de vacances !

\- Tu avais dû me faire boire pour que j'en arrive à cette extrémité, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Nous n'étions pas très frais, toi et moi, mais nous étions sincères !

Danéïre rit doucement.

\- Et toi, pré-vieillard cacochyme, cesse de ronchonner, c'est ton cappuccino que je préparais !

\- Ma Dana ! Et voilà aussi que ton expresso est prêt !

Cessant leur petit jeu, Alérian et Danéïre s'embrassèrent passionnément.

\- Tu as été trop convainquant, murmura cette dernière. L'armoire à glace juste derrière toi n'était pas loin de te dévisser la tête !

\- Oui, de quoi ? grogna Alérian à l'adresse du colosse.

\- Désolé. Je pensais que la dame avait besoin d'assistance ! Mais elle se débrouille très bien !

\- Et depuis quand vous volez au secours des demoiselles en détresse ?

\- C'est mon boulot ! Sous peu, j'aurai à être le garde du corps d'un certain colonel Rheindenbach !

\- Je doute qu'il ait besoin de qui que ce soit !

\- Ca, je ne sais pas. Ce sont les ordres de mon frère d'amiral Zéro !

\- L'amiral Zéro n'a pas de frère !

\- Si, moi ! gronda Kropion. Il m'a personnellement chargé de son officier !

\- On voit que vous ne le connaissez pas, ce colonel !

\- En effet, je ferai sa rencontre le jour du départ, j'apprendrai. Je remplirai la mission fixée par mon petit frère ! Madame, je vous laisse avec votre Monsieur d'époux selon toute évidence !

\- Oui, c'est mon mari. Il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect et cela n'arrivera jamais !

\- J'en suis heureux. Excusez-moi de m'être interposé !

Le colosse s'éloignant, Danéïre fixa Alérian.

\- Tu savais… ?

\- Non, Warius cache de bien nombreux secrets, se contenta de grommeler le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche partant de sa tempe gauche. Quant à toi et moi, savourons nos cafés avant que l'on vienne encore nous interrompre ! Tu es bien gardée, ma tigresse !

\- Oui, mais personne n'aurait eu à faire quoi que ce soit contre toi !

La jeune femme rit.

\- Cela fait vraiment un mois que nous avons répété nos vœux matrimoniaux ? Le temps passe bien trop vite !

\- A qui le dis-tu…

\- Warius va te confier une mission ?

De la tête, Alérian approuva.

\- Comme à l'habitude, rien de précis j'imagine. Et pas un mot sur l'armoire à glace au début ! Je sens que je vais encore déguster…

\- Et moi, j'espère bien que non ! s'alarma Danéïre. Mon pauvre chéri, tu n'auras donc jamais une mission paisible ?

\- Si j'avais voulu l'absence d'action et de surprise, j'aurais été fonctionnaire !

\- Mauvaise langue, pouffa la jeune femme. Mon père fut fonctionnaire durant quinze ans avant d'être indépendant et d'ouvrir l'hôtel familial !

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, il nous raconte cette histoire à chaque fois que nous le voyons ! Nous y aurons sans nul doute droit ce soir !

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, amoureux comme jamais, Alérian et Danéïre rejoignirent le tout-terrain pour regagner leur penthouse.

* * *

Quand son beau-père leva son verre, Alérian sut ce qu'il allait rapporter, mais se garda bien de toute réflexion !

\- J'avais un peu plus de ton âge, Alie, quand j'ai abandonné mon bureau, mes tampons, et autres manies de fonctionnaire pour me lancer dans la carrière d'indépendant, rejoindre ma chère et tendre qui venait elle d'hériter de l'hôtel de ses propres grands-parents ! Ça, ce fut une aventure, je te prie de le croire, jeune freluquet ! D'ailleurs, de mon temps, rien n'était aussi facile que ne l'est votre vie, les enfants ! Laissez-moi donc vous révéler tout de mes débuts d'hôtelier !

Silencieux, complices, Alérian et Danéïre ne dirent rien, se contentant d'écouter le récit qu'ils connaissaient par cœur !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Avec un amusement réfréné, l'amiral Warius Zéro de la Flotte de la République Indépendante observait son jeune colonel qui lui s'agitait légèrement dans le fauteuil face à lui !

\- Oui, Alie ? s'enquit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps ! siffla le jeune homme.

\- Oh que si !

\- Quoi ? grinça Alérian. Pour me protéger de moi-même ?

\- Entre autres, asséna Warius. Et d'après radio-couloirs, vous avez près d'en venir au moins pas plus tard qu'hier matin !

\- Un vrai gentleman, ce mastodonte, grinça Alérian. Il est parfait comme garde-fou : il n'était pas loin de me refaire le portrait !

Alérian marmonna encore un moment entre ses dents avant de reprendre.

\- Et ce Kropion il n'a pas de nom de famille ?

\- Il vaut mieux, pour lui, et pour la société, que personne ne s'en souvienne !

Le jeune homme sursauta.

\- Warius, tu ne m'as pas mis sur le dos un psychopathe de première ? ! Sur ce point, j'y arrive parfaitement tout seul à affoler tout le monde de mes folies !

\- Hum, juste un criminel qui a purgé sa peine. Et il s'y entend au mieux, pour tuer, c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut, fou furieux colonel !

\- Très drôle, grommela Alérian qui ne rigolait pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, amiral ? Où prévois-tu de m'envoyer que j'aurais besoin d'un colosse collé à mes basques ? questionna, plus inquiet que moqueur à présent.

\- Malheureusement, en six mois, la situation n'a guère changé. Les bâtiments en forme de squale des Ghéoriens progressent toujours à mesure qu'ils colonisent les planètes dont ils ont fait fuir la population indigène où les colons qui les précédaient justement.

\- Ils se rapprochent de la République Indépendante ?

\- Non, loin de là, mais il ne faut jamais jurer de rien, tout va très vite justement ! En revanche, au vu des nouveaux accords d'alliance dont nous parlions avant ta précédente mission, ta tâche de protection s'étend désormais à toute la mer d'étoiles. Et bien que ton _Firestarter_ n'ait fait que des vols écoles pour ton équipage et toi, il a déjà fait parler de lui et on réclame ce petit bijou de technologie !

\- Bien, où dois-je aller ?

\- Direction le Fléau de Joryval. Selon les analyses, c'est là que se dirigent de nouvelles escouades de Squales et les premiers troubles bien trop avant-coureurs sont en cours.

\- A tes ordres, amiral. Tu peux déjà me parler des soucis qui, en plus des Ghéoriens, feront que je vais en baver ?

\- Tyrène est l'unique planète du Fléau de Joryval. Et les Tyréniens sont tout sauf accueillants ! En fait, ce sont nos accords de solidarité qui font que tu pars là-bas, mais eux ne veulent pas d'aide extérieure, préférant mourir sur place que d'être évacués !

\- Formi, tout est fait pour me compliquer la tâche, bien que cette réaction n'ait rien de vraiment surprenant ! Je n'aimerais pas non plus qu'on se mêle de mes affaires sans qu'on ne m'ait consulté avant !

\- Et connaissant l'orgueil des balafrés, il faudrait les hacher menu avant qu'ils ne murmurent un « à moi » !

\- Bon, mais si les Tyréniens refusent l'évacuation, je vais servir à quoi, sinon de tampon entre les Squales et une planète qu'ils finiront par avoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- Je te laisse la surprise, jeta alors froidement Warius.

\- Bien, je découvrirai donc, accepta Alérian. Mais ne crois pas que ton Kropion me collera au croupion comme tu l'espères dans tes rêves de satyre.

\- Je constate que tu as toujours la meilleure des opinions de moi ! rit Warius. Kropion remplira son office et ne t'avise pas de lui compliquer la tâche par tes élans rebelles et indépendants, sinon je peux t'assurer que mort ou vif c'est moi qui viendrai éplucher ledit croupion !

\- Et tu ne perds pas non plus le nord…

Alérian se leva.

\- Le temps que le _Firestarter_ finisse d'être révisé, que les stocks soient embarqués et que l'équipage ait fini de s'installer, et je pars.

\- Que les dieux soient avec toi, colonel Rheindenbach ! A bientôt, Alie.

\- A un de ces jours, Warius !

* * *

Ayant récupéré ses fils à l'école, Alérian les embarqua dans son tout-terrain, ne s'arrêtant à la superette de leur quartier que pour quelques courses en vue du repas du soir, puis le trio réintégra le foyer familial où Danéïre les attendait, leur servant un chocolat chaud avec des toasts au miel.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Son Destroyer prêt au départ, bien que le vaisseau soit tout neuf pour lui – quoique – Alérian se sentait comme dans ses chaussons !

\- _Firestarter_, en avant !

\- Avec plaisir ! fit Oshryn qui comme tous ceux du _Starlight_ avaient rejoint leur maître de bord ! C'est parti, pleine puissance !

Alérian se désangla et se leva aussitôt.

\- Colonel ? s'inquiéta Oshryn.

\- J'ai à rencontrer mon garde du corps !

\- Toi, un… Désolé… Bonne rencontre !

\- Te fous pas de moi en plus, Oshryn !

\- Ca a été plus fort que moi…

\- Comme je le comprends ! Tu ne veux pas me remplacer ?

\- Je n'ai pas de balafre…

\- Je peux t'arranger ça !

\- Toujours trop serviable, toi, colonel ! A tout de suite.

\- Je sais, j'ai un briefing à faire à tous mes lieutenants. Tenez-vous prêts à mes ordres !

\- Nous sommes là, colonel !

\- Merci.

* * *

Les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrant, Kropion se leva, fronçant les sourcils dans la foulée.

\- Monsieur ? Colonel ?

\- Je suis en effet les deux, fit simplement Alérian en prenant place dans son fauteuil à la table. Kropion donc, poursuivit-il en ouvrant l'ordinateur apporté avec lui, on vous a donc chargé d'être mon garde du corps. Mais ne me serrez pas de trop près, je suis très chatouilleux ! Pour le reste, faites comme bon vous semblera ! C'est tout !

\- A vos ordres, colonel.

\- En ce cas, nous nous entendons parfaitement !

Les portes refermées sur le colosse, Alérian ricana.

\- Non, rien n'ira normalement, comme jamais avec moi… Toi, le grand frère de Warius ? Aucune chance ! Mais quel foutoir cette mission, presque avant qu'elle n'ait commencé !

* * *

Comme à chaque début de mission, Alérian avait donc rassemblé ses lieutenants afin de leur donner les détails dont lui seul avait été informé.

\- Et pour ne rien changer à de vieilles habitudes, l'amiral Zéro nous envoie pour une mission où nous serons en réalité libres d'agir, et d'user des moyens qui nous sembleront les plus appropriés pour remplir les obligations dont nous sommes chargés.

\- Toujours les Ghéoriens et leurs Squales ? glissa Oshryn.

\- En effet. Nous avons à prêter assistance à ceux de Tyrène, qui ne se priveront pas de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et contrer les Squales s'il s'en présente pour nous empoisonner la vie ! Je compte donc à nouveau sur votre sens de l'initiative. Quoique nous fassions, cela devra être comme toujours dans le respect de l'esprit de notre Flotte de la désormais Intergalactique ! Fin de réunion !

Ses lieutenants s'étant retirés, Alérian avait pris la tasse de café que Beebop lui avait remplie.

\- Rahog ?

\- Présent, colonel ! assura l'Ordinateur Central du _Firestarter_. Ma mémoire d'origine a été extraite du _Starlight_ avant que les techniciens de la Flotte n'achèvent de le faire exploser, après avoir vidé mes fichiers, afin que personne ne puisse se servir de l'épave ou de mes infos. Présent et opérationnel, colonel !

\- Merci, Rahog. Ça fait grand plaisir de retrouver son petit monde !

* * *

Installés à l'insu même des Tyréniens sur l'une de leurs lunes, l'étrange colonie avait surpris les échanges entre ceux de la grosse planète jaune et le QG de l'amiral Warius Zéro.

\- On dirait que nous allons avoir de la compagnie et que cela va chauffer !

\- Moi, je suis très curieux de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Ces Tyréniens sont vraiment des êtres obtus et têtus !

\- Comme le sont bien des peuples. Je crois que nous ne faisons pas exception à la règle en certaines circonstances ! Mais là nous sommes juste spectateurs, il ne faut absolument pas que l'on détecte notre présence, cela nous obligerait à un nouvel exil auquel nous ne survivrions pas !

\- Les Tyréniens, soit. Mais les Ghéoriens seront encore plus impitoyables !

\- Nous verrons. J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait jamais jurer de rien ! A présent, Pyom, silence et discrétion, plus que jamais !

\- A tes ordres !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

En tournée d'inspection, pour s'occuper, Alérian et Oshryn avaient parcouru tous les ponts du _Firestarter_.

\- Et toi, balafré de mauvais augure, ne t'avise pas de décréter que tout est trop calme, les emmerdes nous attraperons bien assez tôt !

\- Mais, je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Alérian dans un rire.

\- Tu l'as sur le bout de la langue depuis l'instant même où nous avons laissé Déa derrière nous et que la planète est sortie de notre champ visuel !

\- Non, crois-moi que les aléas de la dernière mission m'ont bien échaudé… Et je ne sais que trop bien que rien ne sera paisible une fois que nous serons arrivés à destination ! Alors, je profite un max de tous ces jours où il ne se passe rien !

\- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais presque sage avec l'âge, ironisa amicalement le second blond du _Firestarter_.

\- Détrompe-toi, marmonna Alérian. Je fonce toujours tête baissée dans tous les foutoirs, sauf que je sais que ce sont des situations sans issues… Et en plus de la situation géogalactographique des Tyréniens, Warius…

\- Oui, Alie ?

\- J'ai à m'entretenir avec notre amiral ! Tu peux poursuivre l'inspection ?

\- Tout est en ordre, comme nous le savions au départ, sourit Oshryn. Mais je te laisse à ta communication, je continue pour ma part à m'assurer que tout ce qui est en parfait état… est toujours en parfait état !

\- Merci, Oshyrn.

La connexion établie, Alérian aboya d'entrée !

\- Warius, qu'avais-tu picolé pour me coller un garde du corps qui passe encore moins inaperçu que moi ? !

\- Tu l'as vu, ces dernier temps ?

\- Heu… En fait, depuis trois semaines du départ de Déa, avec ce tout nouveau _Firestarter_, je ne le vois jamais… Sauf quand il déboule sans que je m'y attende, il me surprend… Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un protecteur ! En plus, je ne risque rien à bord !

\- Pas sûr… persifla l'amiral Flotte Intergalactique.

\- Warius, avoue un de tes nombreux secrets sur la mission que tu m'as confiée ? !

\- Kropion est un Caméléon !

\- De quoi ? !

\- Un Caméléon ! Il se fond dans le paysage…

\- Je connais la définition de ce merveilleux lézard ! Et Kropion est tout sauf invisible !

\- Tu verras ! sourit Warius. Ou plutôt, tu ne verras pas !

\- Hihihi, je me tords de rire ! Mais j'ai fouiné sur ton « croupion ». Il a été condamné à quarante ans de peine incompressible pour avoir massacré des familles entières, des enfants, des vieillards, des bébés ! Warius, comment ce monstre pourrait-il prétendre être ton grand frère ?

\- Kropion a mon affection et mon estime, pour des faits qui ne figureront jamais dans son casier judiciaire ! gronda Warius. Tu le supportes à peine, soit, mais il te servira, quels que soient ses sentiments à lui envers un gradé !

Alérian soupira.

\- Je le juge, je le rejette. Mais lui peut me classifier également, j'ai oublié un instant ce réflexe bien naturel en retour ! Je me tairai, puisque de toutes façons je n'ai jamais eu voix au chapitre, comme toujours… Je remplirai ma mission, amiral, c'est mon boulot et je le remplirai !

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, colonel Alie !

Alérian grommela, sans nul doute pour la première fois de sa carrière.

\- Je ferai le job pour lequel je suis payé, pas pour toutes les dépenses que j'inflige à l'Assistance Médicale année après année. Tes Tyréniens, Warius, soit ils évacuent, soit je les laisse à leur sort ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre un autre Destroyer !

Warius eut une mimique attristée.

\- Alie, tu n'as donc pas compris que les Destroyers sont remplaçables, pas celui qui en commande un ? ! Et la mission exige toutes tes facultés ! Au boulot, commandant Rheindenbach !

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, amiral… Sauf que je n'ai même pas encore commencé ! Attends-toi au pire de mes idées, je suis en pleine forme ! persifla Alérian en mettant fin à la communication !

* * *

La communication interrompue, Warius se tourna vers un autre écran de son bureau.

\- Tu as tout entendu, Albator ?

\- Le gamin peut le faire !

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Quelles sont tes intentions, Warius ?

\- Je vais me rendre sur place, qui sait, mes étoiles aideront peut-être…

Albator rit.

\- Tes étoiles ne te serviront pas plus que n'aurait pu l'être mon emblème Pirate !

Warius esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais, je te prie d'être du voyage, Pirate ! Entre mes étoiles et ta tête de mort, on va bien finir par arriver à quelque chose !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Se levant, Thalie s'étira, ouvrit largement la gueule pour bâiller, agitant sa longue queue, avant de s'approcher du lit, s'asseoir, attendant patiemment que son maître se réveille et n'ouvre les yeux.

La molosse posa le menton sur les draps, son regard brun plein d'affection.

\- Oui, un nouveau jour, ma belle ! C'est parti !

Alérian jaillit du lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour ses ablutions.

Le marmiton ayant apporté l'assortiment de plats froids et chauds, ainsi que la pâtée de Thalie, Alérian et la chienne s'étaient régalés !

Et comme l'avait dit le jeune homme, une nouvelle journée avait débuté !

* * *

Alérian fit pivoter son fauteuil, faisant se relever l'un des murs de la salle de réunion pour dévoiler une baie vitrée.

\- Et voilà, dans vingt-quatre heures, Tyrène sera en visuel, fit-il à l'adresse d'Oshryn.

\- Quel est ton plan de bataille, colonel ? interrogea le jeune homme blond.

\- A part les boxer pour leur faire rentrer dans la caboche qu'ils doivent accepter notre aide et décamper, je ne vois rien de bien efficace !

Alérian fit la grimace.

\- Mais je les comprends… Tout comme les , comment envisager de quitter tout ce qui a été bâti, tout ce qu'on a construit, sans se battre, résister ? Moi, je ne tolèrerais pas que des inconnus viennent me foutre hors de chez moi ! Mais là je ne peux pas m'autoriser à les comprendre, j'ai à leur sauver la vie malgré eux – si tant est que ce soit possible. Les Squales arrivent bien plus vite que prévu !

\- Ils ont pris goût à la panique qu'ils inspirent depuis qu'ils se sont révélés, commenta le second du _Firestarter_. Il y a plus d'une colonie qui a déguerpi proprement à la simple annonce qu'ils entraient dans un système solaire ! Même les Erguls n'avaient pas réussi ce tour de force, grinça Alérian en passant la main dans sa crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche.

\- Les Ghéoriens maintiennent le mystère autour de leur apparence, et de leur puissance de feu réelle, poursuivit Oshryn.

\- Les Erguls n'étaient pas particulièrement exhibitionnistes, leurs Drakkars faisaient autant le travail que les Squales. Leurs armures protégeaient leur apparence d'hybrides insectoïdes telles des scaphandres.

\- Les Ghéoriens sont pires, grogna Oshryn car c'est par la peur qu'ils s'imposent ! Et la Flotte Intergalactique a déjà été défaite à plus d'une reprise face à eux, tu n'as pas été le seul à morfler, Alie !

\- Même schéma qu'avec les Erguls ! aboya Alérian, toujours rogue. On se fait avoir à chaque fois, les Archives, toutes flottes confondues avant que nous nous unissions, regorgent de cas de figure de ce genre, comme si on n'était bon qu'à se faire envahir, baiser !

\- Désolé, ma République n'a jamais eu la velléité de conquérir qui que ce soit, marmonna Oshryn vexé.

\- Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la Terre, reconnut Alérian. Mais en général nos colonies ont fini par entente pacifique. Enfin, pour ce que j'en ai appris dans les manuels ! On a gardé l'instinct guerrier qui a mis la planète à feu et à sang durant des siècles, mais on a quand même, la plupart du temps, fini par nous calmer.

Le colonel du _Firestarter_ eut un ricanement.

\- Et ça tiendra jusqu'au prochain despote fou à lier, c'est inévitable. La vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, voilà bien une chose qui ne change jamais !

Oshryn se frotta le bout du nez.

\- Je serais curieux de connaître l'avis de ton père sur la question…

Alérian tressaillit violemment.

\- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire dans cette discussion ?

Oshryn eut une hésitation, conscient d'avoir été maladroit et d'avoir fait dévier l'échange sans cependant l'avoir prémédité.

\- Il est un Pirate, il est de l'autre côté de la barrière – enfin tous les symboles qu'il arbore le désignent comme tel, bien qu'il soit notre allié dans le fond. Il a d'autres antennes que nous pour apprendre des tuyaux !

\- Si tel est le cas, il ne m'en a rien dit. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas toujours à être dans ses jupes, il me laisse parfois me débrouiller seul tu sais ! ironisa Alérian. J'espère ne pas avoir besoin de lui sur ce coup, ça me changerait !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Berdich, le Sheriff de Tyrène regarda sur ses écrans de contrôle approcher les officiers que la Flotte Intergalactique que deux préposés à la sécurité guidaient à travers les couloirs et étages de la Grande Maison.

\- Kobrun, ils seront à toi quand je le déciderai. Mais là, assiste juste à la rencontre en spectateur silencieux, je te prie.

\- A tes ordres, Sheriff.

Ce dernier soupira, lissa sa moustache qui partait en épis de maïs de chaque côté de ses narines.

\- Ceux du _Firestarter_ n'ont pas à le savoir, mais les familles, elles sont bien… ?

\- Femmes, enfants, ancêtres, sont rassemblés dans nos abris souterrains, dans les diverses bases de la colonie, prêts à embarquer s'il le fallait réellement… Mais je ne m'y résoudrai que le couteau sous la gorge de la part de ces Ghéoriens et là ils ont intérêt à se montrer !

\- Bien, nous avons pris toutes nos précautions. Nous n'avons donc pas besoin de ces Militaires ! ironisa Berdich. Nous avons l'avantage. On va s'en servir, mais sans brûler nos cartouches !

\- Oui, les Ghéoriens ont de funestes résultats à leur palmarès…

\- Le colonel Rheindenbach et le lieutenant Ludjinchraft.

Annoncés par la secrétaire du Sheriff, les deux nouveaux-venus s'avancèrent.

Berdich ne put s'empêcher de soulever en marque de surprise un de ses épais sourcils en accent circonflexe – masse de poils qui avec sa moustache contrastait avec son crâne chauve.

\- J'attendais des Militaires plus chevronnés, marmonna-t-il.

\- Désolé, je suis là, je reste, répondit paisiblement Alérian. Il n'est matériellement pas possible de faire venir un autre Destroyer. Et puis, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être plusieurs pour vous convaincre de sauver vos vies et celle des vôtres.

\- Comme si vous pouviez tous nous évacuer sur votre _Firestarter _? remarqua Berdich, avec pertinence.

\- Ce n'est jamais ce qui a été prétendu lors des négociations, glissa Oshryn. La station d'évacuation attend non loin. Nous, nous sommes là pour votre protection.

\- Et plus vous tarderez à prendre votre décision, plus de protecteur nous nous transformerons en défenseurs et là ça pourrait chauffer, pour tous !

Le Sheriff fronça ses impressionnants sourcils.

\- Une menace, colonel ?

\- Une réalité. Une des hypothèses concernant les trois semaines à venir. Je vous ai mis les cartes, bien concrètes depuis ce matin, en mains, et je me tiens à vos ordres.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions, pour l'immédiat ? interrogea Berdich.

\- Je vais patrouiller avec mon Destroyer dans la zone entre la face désertique de Tyrène et les coordonnées d'approche des Squales. Ce sont comme des agents infiltrés, ils se rendront maîtres de Tyrène en envahissant ce désert et en encerclant vos cités, ne vous laissant que l'espace comme issue ! Ils vous étrangleront, au sens figuré, c'est leur méthode.

\- Je ne vous retiens tiens pas, Messieurs, grogna Berdich. On va vous raccompagner à votre navette.

Une fois dans le couloir, Oshryn baissa la voix.

\- S'ils ne répondent, en positif ou en négatif, que dans trois semaines, nous ne pourrons rien faire !

\- Timing trop serré, depuis le début…

Alérian eut un grognement.

\- Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce que notre tordu amiral a bien eu en tête comme véritable plan…

* * *

Toshiro émit un bip d'avertissement.

\- Pourquoi nous fais-tu ralentir, Albator ?

\- Même question ! jeta Warius depuis son _Karyu_.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler ma présence à Alérian. Et je te conseille de faire de même, amiral !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce gamin est aussi chatouilleux que moi pour ce qui est de l'amour-propre ! Tu l'as envoyé en mission, Warius, il ne pourrait qu'être ulcéré et blessé que nous déboulions en indiquant ainsi que nous ne lui faisons aucune confiance, pire que nous sommes certains qu'il ne peut réussir seul ! Moi, je le prendrais très mal ! Laissons-le faire. Si ça se trouve, nous n'aurons même pas à nous manifester !

\- C'est bien ce que j'espère, avoua Warius. Mais bien que le _Géroboar_ de Destrovelk ne soit pas loin, le tout neuf _Firestarter_ est bien en sous-nombre face aux Squales !

\- Alie est plein de ressources, assura Albator.

\- Et il l'a prouvé à plus d'une reprise, ajouta Warius. Mais je préfère encore qu'il m'en veuille d'être là plutôt que de me reprocher de l'avoir envoyé dans la gueule du loup une fois de trop !

\- Maintenant, communications au strict minimum et boucliers d'invisibilité !

\- A tes ordres, Pirate !

Et les deux cuirassés s'effacèrent de la mer d'étoiles tout en poursuivant leur progression vers Tyrène.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

D'un geste ample et précis, Alérian jeta sa casquette sur les coussins du fauteuil le plus proche.

\- Je déteste parler dans le vide… Quoique…

\- Oui, colonel, à quoi penses-tu en particulier ?

\- Oshryn, tu me pratiques, professionnellement parlant, depuis près de dix ans. Que déduis-tu, toi ?

\- Bien. Je pense que les Tyréniens ne sont pas idiots, qu'ils ne sous-estiment pas la menace des Ghéoriens, mais qu'ils espèrent toujours pouvoir rester ! J'ai la conviction, moi aussi, qu'ils ont pris des dispositions dont ils ne nous feront pas part. Et toi et moi, Alie, avons juste à faire notre job !

\- Excellent résumé, Oshryn. Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. A présent, faisons donc ce à quoi nous avons annoncé nous en tenir : patrouiller !

Pyom était revenu au rapport de son chef qui l'avait amené, lui et les siens, sur la plus petite des lunes de Tyrène.

\- Le _Firestarter_ ne déroge pas à ses habitudes : il effectue des cercles de reconnaissance, mais il s'éloigne à chaque fois moins de Tyrène.

\- Ce qui signifie que les Squales se rapprochent d'autant… Dire que je croyais qu'on serait enfin en paix…

\- Nous devons nous apprêter à partir, nous aussi ? s'enquit Pryom, la tête basse.

\- Oui, et les Tyréniens n'auront jamais su que le cœur de cette lune était un véritable sanctuaire de flore et de faune qui nous a permis de vivre, et de gagner en développement comme nous ne l'avions plus jamais envisagé ! Quand ça bardera, nous profiterons du foutoir général pour filer ! Qui sait, notre prochain lieu d'échouage sera peut-être le bon !

Le lieutenant responsable de la salle des machines était à nouveau venu voir son colonel.

\- Le système de gestion automatique de répartition des flux dérivés n'est toujours pas sous contrôle. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre cette non maîtrise en situation d'urgence. Je vous en ai averti dès la fin de la première semaine de vol.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce que la conceptrice de ce programme nous rejoigne. Elle sera là dans moins d'une heure, lieutenant Minoeld.

\- Bien. Pourrai-je l'accueillir avec vous, colonel ?

\- C'est même un ordre !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, une navette s'était posée sur le pont d'envol qui lui avait été assigné.

\- Bienvenue à bord, fit Alérian.

\- C'est ça, le nouvel uniforme ? murmura Set Minoeld. Plutôt sympa, ajouta-t-il à la vue de la veste d'uniforme bien habituelle, mais l'ingénieure fraîchement arrivée portant en-dessous une mini-jupe au lieu des pantalons réglementaires, et des talons aiguilles remplaçant les bottes.

\- Disons que notre consultante en ingénierie dispose de quelques privilèges.

\- Je vais réviser l'interface des programmes des systèmes de dérivation, renseigna cette dernière. Votre lieutenant en suivra les étapes ainsi il sera entièrement familiarisé avec les procédures.

\- Ayez toute liberté, assura Alérian.

\- Je ne l'entendais pas autrement, fit la nouvelle venue en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Du regard, Alérian suivit l'agréable balancement des hanches de sa consultante en ingénierie.

\- Oui, elle est canon, confirma Set Minoeld qui avait mis quelques instants à la suivre.

\- Et ne songez pas un instant à faire du gringue à mon épouse, prévint Alérian avec un petit rire.

\- Votre… ? !

Cette fois, le jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou pouffa sans retenue.

* * *

Au soir, Danéïre était venue à l'appartement du colonel du _Firestarter_.

\- Permission d'entrer ? rit-elle.

\- Pas trop tôt ! rétorqua Alérian. Je pensais au moins te voir au déjeuner !

\- Ton lieutenant Minoeld ne m'a pas lâchée ! Et inutile de me faire d'entrée les gros yeux : il voulait vraiment et simplement en apprendre un maximum d'entrée !

\- Ton système n'a pas cessé de le décontenancer des semaines durant. Tu savais qu'il avait été installé sur le _Firestarter _?

\- Non. J'ai juste créé ce programme à la demande de Warius. Je ne savais qu'il serait si rapidement mis en opération. Il a effectivement besoin de quelques améliorations ! Il doit vraiment y avoir urgence que Warius soit passé outre mes recommandations et l'ait mis en fonction !

Danéïre sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton Destroyer sera en parfait état si jamais les Squales se pointait !

\- Je te fais entière confiance, mon cœur. Mais assez parlé boulot. Dînons, ensuite tu seras mon dessert !

La jeune femme fit tourner autour de son doigt une de ses mèches de jais.

\- Et si on le prenait direct, notre dessert ? suggéra-t-elle, mutine.

\- Et comment que ça me va !

Alérian souleva son épouse entre ses bras, la portant jusqu'à la chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Ayant trouvé le lit vide à son réveil, Danéïre s'était levée, enfilant sa robe de chambre pour rejoindre son mari assis devant un de ses ordinateurs.

\- Oui, Alie ?

\- Tu avais conçu ce système pour la salle des machines, toi qui connais mieux que quiconque ce domaine ! Mais pourquoi donc Warius a-t-il permis que le _Firestarter_ s'envole sans plus d'essais de ce programme pour le lieutenant Minoeld ? Si tu n'étais pas venue on aurait été dans une sacrée panade… Les garçons sont chez tes parents ?

\- Oui, ainsi ils ne sont pas trop perturbés dans leur scolarité ! Je suis donc là toute entière pour mettre ton Destroyer en parfait état de marche !

La jeune femme s'assombrit.

\- La situation est si mauvaise que cela ?

\- Disons qu'elle ne s'améliore pas, reconnut Alérian. Et je ne peux même pas me réjouir du fait qu'elle ne se soit pas dégradée.

Le jeune homme referma son ordinateur.

\- Pourtant, la donne a changé, reprit-il en venant étreindre les épaules de sa femme.

\- Comment cela ? interrogea cette dernière.

\- Les Squales ont changé leur habituelle formation de vol ! Ils se sont scindés en plusieurs groupes, certains progressant plus rapidement que d'autres !

\- Et… ? insista Danéïre.

\- On dirait bien que pour la première fois depuis des mois ils pourraient bien avoir l'intention de passer à l'attaque au lieu d'attendre que la population se barre d'elle-même !

\- Oh non…

\- Comme tu dis, marmonna le jeune homme. Je dois retourner faire le point avec les Tyréniens au vu de ces développements inattendus ! Prends ton petit déjeuner pendant que je finis de m'apprêter, d'accord ?

\- Et moi je retournerai m'assurer que ton Minoeld maîtrise parfaitement mon programme.

* * *

Le Sheriff Berdich avait fait venir Doful son Ministre des Troubles.

\- Kobrun nous rejoindra tout à l'heure.

\- Le colonel et le second du _Firestarter_ viennent d'arriver, annonça la secrétaire.

Les deux Militaires prirent place à la table de réunion.

\- Les Squales vont attaquer Tyrène. Il faut mobiliser vos forces armées, conseilla Alérian.

\- Nos vaisseaux sont pour protéger les cargos d'évacuation, si tant est que nous avions l'intention de tout abandonner… Et il n'y a encore rien de menaçant envers ma colonie, grogna Berdich.

\- Les Ghéoriens gagnent en assurance. Et dès lors certainement en rouerie ! insista Alérian. Je vous prie de rassembler vos têtes pensantes pour un conseil de guerre !

\- Nous sommes tous présents, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Doful. Plus il y a de personnes à réunir, plus cela fait des avis divergents et d'autant plus longues sont les discussions !

Kobrun le chef de la sécurité au sol s'était joint à la table, les trois Tyréniens s'entretinrent strictement entre eux.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, un peu perdu dans ses propres pensées, Alérian se pencha vers Oshryn.

\- C'est quoi cette idée à la con ? Menace rouge, et ils rassemblent tout le monde au même endroit ! ? D'ailleurs, je peux me faire le même reproche : on devrait arrêter de délaisser tous les deux en même temps le _Firestarter _! Retourne-y, Oshryn, je crois qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous. Nous avions juste à signaler l'alerte. Si besoin, ils claqueront des doigts pour nous appeler !

\- Je vais au _Firestarter_. Et toi ?

\- Je passe par les toilettes au bout du couloir pour un petit don puis je te rejoins !

\- Toi, ta générosité te perdra !

Ne s'étant pas aperçu que les deux officiers du _Firestarter_ avaient quitté les lieux, les trois Tyréniens poursuivaient leur échange de points de vue.

\- Cette fois, il va vraiment falloir évacuer !

\- Mais le Destroyer de la Flotte Intergalactique est là !

\- Et il peut certainement faire venir des copains pour contrer les Squales par la force à leur tour !

\- Je persiste à croire que c'est encore prématuré !

\- On ne va pas abandonner Tyrène à ces envahisseurs !

\- Nous allons devoir appeler à l'aide, conclut Berdich. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, mais mon orgueil à du mal à s'y plier…

Un grondement sinistre se fit entendre. Abaissant son bouclier occulteur, un Squale apparut, en plein centre de la cité, juste à la hauteur du bâtiment où se tenait la réunion d'urgence !

Achevant de se mettre en position, le Squale ouvrit le feu sur l'étage entier de la salle de réunion qu'il dévasta en quelques meurtrières secondes.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

\- Aïe !

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de gigoter, espèce de chochotte ! se récria Oshryn. Ce ne sont que des égratignures !

\- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as morflé, rétorqua Alérian tandis que le feu du désinfectant de Doc Machinar brûlait ses plaies.

\- J'avoue que j'ai redouté pire quand je t'ai ramassé au milieu des décombres, avoua le jeune homme blond. Si tu n'étais pas allé « faire ton don » aux toilettes, tu y passais proprement ! Ta générosité t'a sauvé ! ironisa-t-il.

\- Il est surtout heureux que j'aie eu fini ma petite affaire, rit Alérian. Ça n'aurait pas fait bon genre si tu m'avais récupéré en tenue débraillée !

\- Vous avez fini de débiter des âneries, intervint le Doc du _Firestarter_. Alie a eu une veine de pendu d'être éloigné du cœur des explosions, tout simplement ! Que va-t-il advenir des Tyréniens plutôt ?

Alérian soupira.

\- Le Sheriff et le Ministre sont morts dans l'attentat. Kobrun le chef de la sécurité au sol est grièvement blessé. Les Tyréniens n'ont plus aucune autorité qui les protège ! Il va donc falloir en revenir à l'option initiale : les évacuer… Tu me rapporte la dernière situation en date, Oshryn ?

\- Le Squale qui a explosé l'étage de la salle de réunion a redisparu tout aussitôt. Et depuis que cette escadrille s'est scindée, seul un groupe se dirige par ici. Les autres semblent se diriger vers un autre objectif, connu d'eux seuls.

\- Bien… On dirait qu'ils estiment que Tyrène ne leur offrira plus aucune résistance.

\- Le _Géroboar_ de Menrod Destrovelk sera là dans quelques heures, renseigna le second du _Firestarter_.

\- Face à ce groupe de Squales, ça pourrait suffire, avec les quelques croiseurs des Tyréniens, compta Alérian. Mais ce sera extrêmement juste. Et si nous affrontons les Squales, il nous sera impossible de protéger les cargos si ça tournait mal et qu'il fallait évacuer…

\- Une formation de dix cuirassés a été déviée de sa navigation pour être dirigés par ici, renseigna Rahog, l'Ordinateur Central du Destroyer.

\- Autant de bâtiments n'auraient pas agi ainsi en un bel ensemble sans un ordre venu de très haut, remarqua Oshryn.

De la tête, Alérian approuva.

\- Quelque chose me dit que cet entêté de Warius n'a pas pu résister à quitter son cher bureau pour se frotter à nouveau à la réalité du monde extérieur ! Sauf qu'à présent, ses étoiles n'impressionneront plus personne vu la mort de Berdich, de Doful et que Kobrun n'est plus opérationnel !

Un moment, Alérian demeura silencieux bien que Machinar ait fini de soigner ses écorchures et brûlures, ne songeant même pas à refermer sa veste.

\- Oui, colonel ? interrogea Oshryn.

\- Les Ghéoriens ne commettraient pas l'imprudence de diviser leurs Squales, même pour une proie devenue facile comme Tyrène, reprit enfin le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. Ils la veulent, plus rapidement que prévu, soit, ils ont forcément un plan !

\- Et toi, on dirait que tu as une idée de ce qu'il en est ?

\- Disons que j'en aurais bien quelques-unes si je voulais m'emparer de Tyrène. Le groupe isolé se dirige vers la face désertique de la planète. Qu'à son arrivée le _Géroboar_ la protège, nous nous allons couvrir la face où se trouvent les cités de la colonie. Il faudra tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de la dizaine de cuirassés. Les Ghéoriens veulent un affrontement direct, ils vont voir ce qu'il en est quand on ne nous prend pas en traître ! Là, nous pourrons enfin, pour la première fois, jouer notre chance !

\- Puisses-tu dire vrai, colonel, murmurèrent Oshryn et Machinar.

* * *

Warius sourit.

\- Toujours à s'en tirer par des pirouettes, ton rejeton !

\- Très drôle, il a bien voltigé dans les airs sous le souffle de l'explosion, grinça Albator depuis l'_Arcadia_.

\- Il continue d'émettre sur notre canal de fréquence non camouflé, il a eu de bonnes intuitions, poursuivit Warius. Tu pourrais bien avoir raison : il n'aura pas besoin de nous sur ce coup !

\- Les Squales se rapprochent et Alie les soupçonne de vouloir attaquer simultanément sur deux fronts ! reprit le grand Pirate balafré. Il aura quand même grand besoin de l'appui de tes cuirassés !

\- Je n'ai pas mes étoiles pour rien, quoi que tu en penses ! Continuons néanmoins de tout observer en demeurant invisibles. Que ce Squale soit parvenu en mode furtif au cœur de la cité pour vaporiser la salle de réunion n'est pas de bon augure !

\- La ferme !

\- D'accord.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

A l'entrée de Doc Machinar sur la passerelle, Alérian comprit, s'assombrit.

\- Kobrun ?

\- Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, confirma de fait le Mécanoïde. Je suis désolé, colonel.

\- Remplir ma mission et sauver les Tyréniens est donc une charge qui me retient entièrement. Ça me soulage, bien que cela ne me laisse que l'entière responsabilité… Bien, maintenant que le _Géroboar_ couvre la face désertique de Tyrène, je vais me rendre au sol rencontre Yka, la responsable des civiles et seule autorité si on peut dire.

\- Je reste ici. Sois prudent, Alie !

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui.

\- Allons bon, maintenant que j'ai besoin de lui, Kropion n'est pas là ! Fichu Caméléon ! Vivement au sol, je pourrai faire appel à Zunia !

\- Qui ? interrogea Kropion, paraissant surgir du mur, au sens propre.

\- Une amie, une toute petite amie ! ironisa le jeune homme en empoignant sa casquette pour se lever de son grand fauteuil noir.

Oshryn eut un rire léger tandis que son ami et supérieur quittait la passerelle.

* * *

Minuscule, à peine haute de un mètre, Ika ne se démontait néanmoins pas un instant face à son interlocuteur balafré.

\- Nous ne partirons pas, sauf en dernier recours !

\- J'ai déjà entendu cela, à de multiples reprises, ces derniers mois. Je ne peux vous faire partir par la force, vous tous, mais si je ne fais rien vous mourrez tous ! La décision ultime vous revient, Ika.

La septuagénaire tressaillit.

\- Vous nous laissez réellement le dernier mot ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, encore moins que vous.

\- Et que dirait le Militaire pur et dur ?

\- Que les Squales vont attaquer la cité, la ravager. C'est aussi simple que cela. Nous vous défendrons, c'est notre mission. Vous pouvez compter sur la Flotte Intergalactique, Ika !

\- Merci, colonel – je pourrais dire au pluriel à présent – j'espérais votre raison et non votre objectif obsessionnel de mission. Oui, je vous remercie. Je vous ferai bientôt savoir ce que j'ai opté pour les miens.

\- Ne tardez pas, c'est ce qui m'importe, pria Alérian.

* * *

Le vétéran Menrod Destrovelk ne décolérait pas.

\- Vous allez vraiment laisser ces civils régir leur sort ?

\- Oui. On n'obtient jamais rien par la force, quoique j'aie pu penser, quoique j'aie pu croire en mes galons et la férocité meurtrière des canons de mes vaisseaux ! S'ils ne veulent pas, nous ne pourrons les évacuer… Et même si nous y arrivons, ils ne nous pardonneront jamais de les avoir obligés à…

\- Nous sommes des Militaire ! objecta Menrod avec véhémence. Et bien que nos grades soient égaux désormais, vous êtes à nouveau le chef de cette mission, et je me plierai à vos décisions !

Menrod eut un léger sourire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment selon votre réputation, Rheindenbach : un imprévisible de première, et un génie !

\- J'espère juste sauver les Tyréniens, sur ce coup. Je n'ai pas d'autre ambition !

\- Je vous crois, Alérian ! Je suis fier d'être une fois de plus votre partenaire de mission.

\- Merci.

Le vétéran fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi être si sombre ?

\- Si les Squales de Ghéoriens poursuivent dans leur nouvelle stratégie, on est très mal ! jeta le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou, triturant sa mèche blanche. Ils vont attaquer la principale cité des Tyréniens, et très vite ! Vous grimacez, Menrod ?

\- Je n'aime pas quand vous confirmez mes pires prévisions !

\- Quoi, vous me comprenez, au fond ?

\- Bien sûr ! Jamais notre amiral n'aurait dépêché un jeune stratège de génie sur cette mission sans espoir. Il savait que vous feriez à nouveau tout pour votre mission – comme il y a quelques mois avec la toute petite colonie des Erguls ! Notre amiral vous porte aux nues et ce n'est qu'au cours de cette dernière année que je réalise combien il avait raison !

\- Menrod…

\- Je redoute votre instinct, colonel, poursuivit le colonel du _Géroboar_. Je protège la face où les Ghéoriens vont débarquer, mais vous… ?

\- Je retourne placer mon _Firestarter_ pour éviter la destruction de la principale cité ! Les Ghéoriens ne l'atteindront pas !

\- Bonne chance, colonel.

\- Merci, colonel.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Habitué aux colères de son ami borgne et balafré, Warius n'en demeurait pas moins à chaque fois impressionné, et sachant par ailleurs les mériter, malheureusement.

\- Et tu vas continuer à rester planté là ? vitupérait Albator. Tes deux colonel ont beau être aguerri, avoir connu plus d'un combat spatial, ils ne seront pas de taille face à un détachement de Squales ! Nous devons y aller… Et pourtant si je pointe le bout de ma proue à tête de mort, Alérian va le prendre très mal !

\- C'est normal, remarqua Warius avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas réellement, inquiet des dérapages imprévisibles du grand Pirate balafré. Alie a été formé à mon Académie, il a été brillant dès ses débuts – il voulait encore une fois retrouver et sauver quelqu'un de bien précis ! – et sa volonté est sans faille ! Il n'a jamais cessé de prouver que rien ne l'arrêterait pour remplir les missions que je lui ai confiées, année après année. Il faut le laisser libre.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu alerté ? grommela Albator.

\- Parce que l'ennemi est inconnu, puissant, et que je ne peux pas encore mobiliser les forces de ma Flotte pour un adversaire qui tient davantage du leurre… Ou je-ne-sais quoi…

\- Nous ne savions pas grand-chose des Erguls, rappela Albator. Nous avons tous dû nous débrouiller dans l'urgence et les souffrances des combats. Ces Ghéoriens ne feront pas exception à la règle !

Le grand Pirate fronça le sourcil.

\- A moins que tu ne disposes de plus d'informations que moi ?

\- A moins que toi, tu n'aies découvert certaines choses lors de tes investigations avant que je n'envoie le petit en mission ?

\- Oui, nous sommes deux à pouvoir jouer ce jeu, grinça Albator. Et plus que jamais, ce sera du donnant donnant ! rugit-il ensuite.

\- Moi, je vois les déplacements des Squales, les cibles en cours et à venir, répondit Warius. Question de pure stratégie, bien que s'ils attaquent Tyrène, les Ghéoriens auront brisé les premiers profils que l'on a dressés d'eux ! Et j'ai ces infos de navigation car j'ai cinq étoiles ! Crois-moi aussi, Albator, si je suis ici c'est pour coordonner au plus près mes bâtiments armés, et je ne te révélerai pas leurs positions !

\- Je me fous de tes cuirassés, croiseurs et autres vaisseaux ! aboya encore Albator. D'ailleurs, ils sont un peu trop grands pour les Ghéoriens !

Warius tressaillit.

\- Tu les as vus ?

\- Tu m'avais dépêché en urgence vers de récentes conquêtes des Squales. Ils ont déployé un bouclier anti-intrusion, mais je commande un vaisseau Pirate, la signature de mes boucliers de coque renforcés par une certaine Déesse, j'ai pu m'approcher et envoyer une sonde prendre des clichés.

\- Et c'est maintenant que… ? ! s'étrangla Warius.

Albator eut un léger haussement des épaules.

\- A quoi bon ? Cela n'est d'aucune utilité dans la situation présente, soupira Albator en vidant un godet de red bourbon.

\- Ca j'ai seul à en juger ! décréta Warius d'une voix glaciale. Comment peux-tu croire qu'ignorer mes ennemis est un renseignement mineur ? !

\- Ils sont le contraire des Erguls, mais je crains qu'ils ne soient inversement proportionnellement redoutables ! Mais tant qu'ils ne quitteront pas leurs Squales, ils ne demeurent que des croque-mitaines…

\- Montre-moi tes enregistrements ! siffla Warius.

\- Tu l'auras voulu…

* * *

Menrod Destrovelk grimaçait sur l'écran de communication.

\- Face à un détachement de Squales, ni toi ni moi ne feront long feu, colonel Rheindenbach !

\- Comme quoi, notre amiral nous réserve une nouvelle surprise de sous sa manche. Avec de l'appui en cas de coup dur. Enfin, je l'espère !

Voyant son jeune interlocuteur s'agiter dans son fauteuil, le colonel du _Géroboar_ esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous retournez sur le sol de Tyrène, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui. Les colons d'Ika doivent impérativement être évacués, que ce soit de façon définitive ou en simple attente de revenir si nous réussissons l'impossible ! Mais il me faut l'accord d'Ika, comme à chaque fois qu'un des commandants de la Flotte Intergalactique s'est trouvé confronté à ce dilemme depuis tous ces mois écoulés ! Fichue procédure !

\- Le respect de la liberté de chacun, glissa Menrod.

\- La liberté de vivre ou de mourir. La devise de mon père, depuis toujours, bien qu'il ne veuille jamais qu'œuvrer pour ma vie ! Mais ma mission n'accepte pas la défaite et la mort des Tyréniens ! Il faut absolument que je le fasse comprendre à Ika !

* * *

Zerbrinaz, l'Imperator des Ghéoriens frotta l'une contre l'autre ses mains à trois doigts.

\- Tout se passe comme prévu ! Ces Humains, et toutes ces sous-espèces, sont inférieurs au possible ! Ils agissent juste comme des marionnettes dont nous seuls tirons les fils ! Et notre objectif, cette fois, n'a jamais été Tyrène ! Et nous avons réussi au-delà de toute espérance ! En bonus, on va quand même se faire le jeune balafré ! J'ordonne l'attaque des civils de Tyrène !

\- A vos ordres, se réjouit Xynobil, en dépit de son absence de nez, de bouche, de traits même sur son visage rond !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Attaquant les deux faces de Tyrène, les Squales avaient fondu sur les bâtiments de la Flotte Intergalactique qui semblaient bien isolés face à eux.

\- Comment espères-tu qu'Alie va s'en sortir ? siffla Albator depuis sa passerelle.

\- Comme il l'a toujours fait : en y mettant tout son cœur, répondit Warius.

\- Alérian est sur le sol de Tyrène, à voir si l'évacuation peut encore se faire, poursuivit le grand Pirate balafré qui n'en démordait pas. L'endroit n'est pas plus sûr pour lui que son _Firestarter _!

\- Et toi les doigts te démangent de faire tourner ta barre et pousser tes réacteurs pour le rejoindre ?

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu sais que c'est là mon rôle de père !

\- Sur l'écran de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, son capitaine vit Warius opiner du chef.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas bouger de ta position, poursuivit ce dernier. Pourquoi cette soudaine discipline ?

\- Je ne comprends rien à ton plan véritable ! avoua Albator. Pour une fois, tes intentions me sont impénétrables… Si tu n'étais venu ici que pour rencontrer les autorités de Tyrène, tu serais reparti puisque tu n'as plus d'interlocuteurs ! Or, tu es toujours là, tu attends… Warius ? !

\- J'attends les Émissaires de trois autres flottes. Selon les Analystes, elles seront sous peu concernées pas les Squales des Ghéoriens. Anticiper leur progression, ça nous change ! Autant en profiter pour se préparer !

Albator eut un léger ricanement.

\- Depuis trop de mois, rien de ce que font les Ghéoriens n'est fortuit ! aboya-t-il. S'ils laissent entrevoir leurs objectifs, ça ne peut qu'être volontaire !

\- Et alors ? grinça Warius.

\- Alors ? Je crains qu'on ne le découvre plus que prochainement vu l'offensive sur Tyrène ! Et je ne te laisse pas non plus seul dans ce bourbier où tu t'es fourré tout seul au demeurant ! Je dois faire confiance à Alérian et ne pas intervenir pour lui.

* * *

Les prunelles vertes d'Alérian s'enflammèrent.

\- Comment cela, vous ne voulez toujours pas faire sortir vos cargos d'évacuation de ces silos souterrains ?

\- Vous pouvez assurer que notre sécurité est garantie ? rétorqua Ika.

\- Mon second et le _Firestarter_ occupent les Squales. Cela vous procure une petite fenêtre de fuite ! Cette occasion risque surtout de ne pas se représenter !

La minuscule Tyrénienne ne se démonta toujours pas.

\- Nous avons remis, cette nuit, notre sort entre les mains de Shimonkeu.

\- C'est qui lui ? fit le jeune homme qui soudain le devinait parfaitement bien qu'aucun de ses sens particuliers, ou amie, ne réagissent.

\- C'est l'esprit ancestral de la planète. Les pierres ancestrales font mention de sa promesse de revenir si c'était nécessaire !

\- Là, cela l'est un peu, non ? grinça Alérian.

\- Si Shimonkeu demeure silencieux c'est que nous ne sommes pas réellement en danger ! sourit béatement Ika. Nous ne bougerons donc pas d'ici !

L'oreillette du jeune homme émit un léger bip.

\- Oui, Oshryn ?

\- Plusieurs bombardiers Ghéoriens se dirigent vers la surface de Tyrène, ceux que notre chasse n'a pu arrêter. Cela va chauffer !

\- Ici, dans les souterrains, ça devrait aller. En revanche, j'ignore si les sirènes se sont déclenchées là-haut pour que la population rejoigne les caves ou les abris. Je vais voir !

\- Alérian, c'était surtout pour que tu ne fasses pas cette folie ! se récria Oshryn.

\- Je dois être certain que les Tyréniens se mettent en sécurité autant que possible ! rugit en retour Alérian en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur le plus proche pour le ramener à l'air libre.

Le combat entre son _Firestarter_ et les Squales se déroulant bien trop pour qu'il puisse l'apercevoir, Alérian découvrit néanmoins bien trop de bombardiers légers qui survolaient la cité !

« Et hormis eux, tout est bien trop silencieux… On dirait que le Sheriff et les autres décédés, personne ne prend la relève… ».

Atteignant le milieu du square, Alérian aperçut les bombardiers les plus proches.

« Bon, au moins leur vue et le bruit de leurs moteurs auront été les meilleures sirènes d'alerte. Espérons que les gens auront eu le temps de… Ou tout du moins de ne pas rester planté en pleine ligne de mire, comme moi ! ».

Et comme pour répondre à sa crainte soudaine, une des premières torpilles larguées toucha le sol, à bonne distance de lui, mais ouvrant une brèche allant en s'agrandissant, et dans laquelle il disparut.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

« Faudra que je dise deux mots à tous ceux qui prétendent que c'est une veine de pendu que de parvenir à se sauver in extremis ! ».

Suspendu dans le vide, se raccrochant à un enchevêtrement métallique qui avait été un des composants de la carcasse de soutien des dalles du square désormais ravagé, Alérian ne voyait guère d'issue à sa fragile position.

« Reculer, ou plutôt se raccrocher pour retarder le moment de tomber… Oui, j'ai vraiment trop de chance, moi ! ».

Alérian leva d'abord les yeux, constatant à nouveau la fragilité des traits de métal auxquels ils se retenaient, solides eux, mais le béton qui avait été coulé autour ayant été explosé par la torpille, et les explosions qui se poursuivaient continuaient de les faire se libérer de cette gangue.

Il regarda ensuite en bas, n'apercevant que la poussière soulevée par la chute de tous les débris, et qui continuaient leur descente en cascade.

« Je ne sais pas remonter sans finir de tout faire s'effondrer, et je n'ai pas trop envie de savoir la profondeur de cette crevasse ! ».

La structure de métal oscillant de plus en plus dangereusement, le faisant encore glisser de plusieurs centimètres, le jeune homme serra les dents.

« Je ne peux même pas t'appeler, Zunia, nul ennemi surnaturel ne me menace – quoi que les Ghéoriens inconnus s'en apparent assez ! Quant à toi, Shimonkeu, j'aimerais connaître tes arguments pour estimer que les Tyréniens ne sont pas menacés ? ! A moins que tu ne défendes que le sol, pas ceux qui y vivent… ».

Alérian resserra sa prise, mais c'était l'amas de métal qui cédait.

\- Et si sur ce coup tu faisais confiance à quelque chose de plus naturel ? fit une voix télépathique qu'il n'identifia pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Lâche tout !

\- Je vais tomber…

\- Oui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Moi je suis plus bas, je t'attends !

\- Ne bougez pas ! intima une voix venant du dessus et, qu'elle, le jeune homme connaissait !

\- Kropion, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir me chercher ?

\- J'étais juste derrière vous, colonel, mais l'explosion m'a envoyé valdinguer bien loin. Je suis là. Je me fonds dans l'environnement, je ne traverse pas les matières. Je reviens, je vous ramène un cordage pour vous remonter !

\- Ramener ? Ce sera trop long…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Avec un soupir résigné, Alérian lâcha tout.

* * *

\- Nymiel ! Je ne pensais pas que j'apprécierais un jour de finir dans les bras d'un Ergul. Bien que je ne comprenne pas un instant d'où tu puisses surgir !

\- Dites à votre garde du corps de nous rejoindre, pria le jeune chef des Erguls. Ika et les Tyréniens ont toujours eu raison : la solution est sous le sol !

\- Tu avais trouvé refuge ici ?

\- Non, sur une des lunes de la planète. Je suis seul venu, en foreuse terrestre quand j'ai vu pour les bombardiers, te sachant ici, je devinais bien que tu allais sortir ! Je me suis tenu prêt !

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Alérian appuya sur son oreillette.

\- Kropion, sautez dans cette crevasse, c'est un ordre !

\- Vous êtes en vie, colonel !

\- Sautez !

\- Bien. Mon frère Warius m'a dit de vous faire une confiance aveugle !

Et quelques instants plus tard, l'Ergul recueillait au passage le géant Caméléon.

Du doigt, Alérian tapota la coque de la foreuse.

\- Elle peut nous ramener dans l'espace ?

\- Oui. Son bouclier occulteur ne peut être percé par les scans des Ghéoriens, au contraire de…

\- Quoi ? ! glapit le jeune homme.

\- Au contraire de vos boucliers d'invisibilité ! Il y a longtemps que les Squales connaissent la position de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu _! Ils sont d'ailleurs en train de les attaquer et de les pilonner !

\- De quoi ! ? Mon père et Warius…

\- Ils ont toujours été à proximité. Mais l'attaque du _Firestarter_ et du _Géroboar_ n'était qu'une diversion pour que vous ne puissiez leur venir en aide, Destrovelk ou toi !

\- Raison de plus pour que je revienne mon Destroyer ! gronda Alérian. Nymiel, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Je ne peux rien refuser à celui qui a sauvé tous les miens ! Embarquez, je vous ramène.

\- Merci, Nymiel.

Et bien que son intuition lui souffle que tout allait empirer, Alérian ressentit une chaude émotion au cœur à la démarche de Nymiel !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Installée à la console de la machinerie, Danéïre tourna un visage impassible mais le regard infiniment soulagé, vers son colonel qui filait relayer Oshryn sur la passerelle.

\- Je ne comprends pas : les Squales se replient ! jeta le second blond du _Firestarter_.

\- C'est normal ! rétorqua Alérian à sa stupéfaction. Nous n'avons jamais été leur cible ! Colonel Destrovelk ?

\- Idem de mon côté de la planète, reconnut ce dernier. Un avis, colonel Rheindenbach ?

\- Leurs objectifs sont le _Karyu_ de notre amiral et l'_Arcadia_ de mon père qui se sont toujours tenus à petite distance de Tyrène !

\- Voilà pourquoi ça bastonne sec à des coordonnées où nos scans ne détectent que des Squales, reprit Menrod Destrovelk. Cela aurait bien évidemment été trop beau, je n'y aurais jamais cru une seconde ! Je suis le proche, j'y fonce déjà !

\- Je vous rejoins.

Alérian se tourna vers Oshryn qui avait repris place à sa console habituelle.

\- Pendant que nous contournons la planète pour nous diriger vers le lieu du guet-apens, Rahog et toi faites-moi un rapport des dégâts je vous prie.

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou parcourut du regard sa passerelle.

\- Où est passé Nymiel ? !

* * *

Cerné par cinq Squales, les Ghéoriens n'ayant pas sous-estimé leur adversaire, l'_Arcadia_ tenta néanmoins de forcer le passage pour se dégager de l'étau, mais son bouclier ovoïde déjà morcelé ne laissa que passer plus de tirs encore qui martyrisèrent sa coque.

\- Et pourtant, s'ils voulaient vraiment notre peau, nous serions déjà dézingués depuis longtemps, remarqua Toshiro.

\- Ils veulent qu'on ne soit plus en état de voler, ils n'ont pas besoin de nos vies, ajouta son ami borgne et balafré. Nous devrions nous en réjouir, mais notre impuissance désormais est plus rageante encore ! Et à présent ils nous dédaignent comme la semi épave que nous sommes…

\- Vaisseau en approche ! siffla Rei. C'est un Drakkar !

\- La _Promise _? hasardèrent d'une voix Albator et Toshiro.

\- Non, ce n'est pas sa silhouette, gronda Yattaran.

\- Bien, en position face à lui ! aboya le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Le _Géroboar_ n'est plus très loin, renseigna encore Rei, mais je doute qu'il nous rejoigne à temps pour nous prêter main-forte.

\- On se débrouillera, marmonna Albator entre ses dents. Canons en charge !

* * *

Tout en examinant soigneusement les images sur l'écran au mur, Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais cette _Flamboyante_ ne ressemble absolument plus à la _Promise_ !

\- En effet. Le sous-sol de la lune n'est pas que débordant de ressources de vie, il l'est aussi en minerais. Et ces matières alliées à nos machineries internes qu'elles ont en premier lieu permis de réactiver nous ont aidé à modifier la structure externe de notre Drakkar.

\- A le réarmer aussi ? interrogea le jeune homme qui était demeuré silencieux durant les concises explications de Nymiel.

\- Oui, ces canons ? ajouta Albator.

\- Ils ne sont pas alimentés, reconnut le jeune Ergul.

\- Inutile, marmonna Oshryn. Le souvenir demeure assez vivace que pour inspirer la terreur !

\- Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, fit Danéïre. Même les quelques Squales demeurés en retrait n'ont pas demandé leur reste !

Albator eut un léger sourire.

\- Tu nous as sauvés sans même tirer une salve, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, et j'apprécie d'en être le bénéficiaire !

\- Ta salle des machines est dans un triste état, alors que l'état général de ton cuirassé est plutôt bon, reprit Danéïre sur le ton professionnel.

\- J'ai déjà volé dans de pires conditions… se défendit Albator.

\- Voler, oui, très lentement. Question puissance de feu, tu peux encore assurer, ajouta son fils. Mais sans maniabilité et vitesse, tu es en grande position d'infériorité !

\- Si c'était nécessaire, je me débrouillerais ainsi ! protesta encore Albator. Et tout indique que je vais devoir le faire !

\- C'est hors de question. Je ne peux te laisser repartir avec un _Arcadia_ aussi diminué ! protesta Alérian.

\- Je ne tolère pas ton avis ! riposta sèchement son père. Et tu sais encore mieux que moi qu'il m'est impossible de faire autrement !

Alérian se garda de toute réponse, sur l'instant.

Menrod Destrovelk intervint soudain, avec une virulence qui lui était inhabituelle.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, les balafrés, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a une question plus urgente : la disparition de mon amiral !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

_ \- Sans vouloir vous offenser, les balafrés, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a une question plus urgente : la disparition de mon amiral ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_ Warius se raccrocha aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, se penchant légèrement en avant._

_ \- Reste à ta position, Albator, je t'interdis de t'approcher !_

_ \- Je dois t'assister, Warius, tu m'as fait venir et rester en cet unique but !_

_ \- Je ne pensais pas que cela tournerait ainsi… reconnut Warius alors que son Karyu tanguait de toutes parts sous les tirs des Squales._

_ \- Mais ton cuirassé est entièrement automatisé, il ne peut pas faire front dans une telle configuration de combat !_

_ \- Je crois que tu assez à faire de ton côté, remarqua Warius avec un petit sourire attristé. Reste en vie, mon ami. C'est moi qu'ils veulent, je viens de le réaliser ! Ne bouge pas de ta position et laisse-moi partir !_

_ \- Mais… Warius, crois-moi, je te retrouverai et je te ferai la peau !_

_ \- J'espère bien, vieux Pirate !_

Albator soupira, encore ébranlé par ce qu'il avait vécu une poignée d'heures plus tôt, le dissimulant au mieux, sauf pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien !

\- Et votre amiral avait bien évidemment raison : les Squales étaient là pour lui, reprit-il. Ils ont cerné l'épave de son cuirassé, les autres m'empêchant de le rejoindre ! Ils ont harponné le _Karyu_ et sans que je puisse rien faire l'ont remorqué.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? jetèrent en un cri de révolte Alérian et Menrod.

\- Un rendez-vous secret, qui ne l'avait semble-t-il jamais été pour les Erguls, et ils nous sont tombés sur le poil. J'imagine que les Emissaires des trois autres flottes venus à cette réunion ont subi le même sort…

\- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna le colonel du _Géroboar_. Nous n'avons été envoyés ici que pour l'évacuation des Tyréniens !

\- Vous êtes un Militaire de valeur, colonel, mais vous ne voyez que ce point de vue guerrier justement, reprit Albator. Les Ghéoriens n'ont que trop l'avantage depuis bien des mois parce qu'ils tendent leurs filets sur tous les niveaux de la politique, de la terreur et de la projection stratégique dans l'avenir !

\- Capitaine ! protesta Menrod, choqué, vexé !

\- Mais mon propre cuirassé n'est pas en état d'aller à la recherche de Warius… conclut Albator en ne détournant nullement le regard. Colonels, avez-vous eu des directives de votre état-major ?

\- Pas encore de retour à nos rapports de la situation, fit Menrod.

\- Alérian ? insista son père, alors que le jeune homme ne pipait plus mot

\- Je dois parler à Nymiel ! gronda Alérian en quittant rapidement sa propre salle de réunion où il avait pourtant réuni tous ses interlocuteurs pour un débriefing de fortune.

* * *

Danéïre se serra contre son mari qui l'avait rejointe dans l'appartement du _Firestarter_.

\- J'ai eu si peur tout le temps que tu fus sur le sol de Tyrène !

\- Ce fut chaud, Nymiel a renforcé nos liens d'amitié naissants à Kréadyne quand j'ai arraché leur _Promise_ à ce sol. Oui, cet Ergul a fait preuve d'étonnants cœurs !

La jeune femme au teint doré sombre, à la chevelure de jais et au perçant regard bleu glace étreignit les épaules de son époux.

\- Une idée, génial amour de ma vie ?

\- Oui, j'en ai une…

Alérian se retira de la douce pression des doigts de sa femme, s'éloignant de quelques pas, pensif, indécis, la tête un peu basse.

\- Alie ? insista Danéïre, d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme frémit, se redressant de toute sa taille, poings fermés.

\- C'est insensé, et pourtant c'est ma seule chance ! Je dois le faire… Quel que soit le jugement, des Militaires, ou même de mon père ! Oui, je le fais, un point c'est tout ! Dana, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas mise au parfum de tes intentions. Mais je les devine, je te connais trop bien ! Bon voyage, Alie !

\- Merci, mon amour.

Mais en dépit du baiser passionné qui l'unit à sa femme, Alérian ne ressentait que de l'appréhension en songeant à l'idée folle qui lui était passée peu avant par la tête !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Clio avait posé les mains sur les épaules de son ami borgne et balafré, l'enjoignant silencieusement à la retenue, avant de le laisser s'avancer vers Alérian qui était venu à son tour sur l'_Arcadia_ immobilisé entre les rails du chantier naval mobile pour la durée de ses réparations.

Albator foudroya son fils de son unique prunelle marron.

\- Aller à l'aventure sur un Drakkar, tu es taré, Alie !

\- C'est pourtant une belle opportunité.

\- Et faire armer ce même Drakkar par ce chantier venu me réparer, tu es juste bon à interner !

\- Oui, je suis de bonne souche ! riposta le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou, sans se démonter un instant devant le paternel courroux.

Albator se racla la gorge.

\- Nymiel est pacifique, il n'acceptera jamais de marcher dans cette combine ! Ça le mettrait à nouveau hors-la-loi…

\- Les Erguls que nous avons connu avaient la haine ancrée au cœur. Nymiel pour sa part prend très au sérieux le serment d'amitié que ni lui ni moi n'avons prononcé ! C'est lui qui m'a offert les services de sa désormais _Flamboyante _!

Le jeune homme ricana légèrement, allant jusqu'à une petite et haute table ronde pour se remplir un verre de vin rouge et le déguster à lentes gorgées.

\- En ce cas, c'est moi qui t'interdis une telle entreprise !

\- Ah oui… ? ironisa alors franchement Alérian.

\- Je suis ton père, je pourrai te donner des ordres jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

Les prunelles vertes de son rejeton se teintèrent d'une légère moquerie.

\- Mais le Pirate que tu es n'a rien à commander au Militaire que je suis. Et bien que je partirai sans uniforme, c'est uniquement en officier de la Flotte Intergalactique et soumis au seul amiral que je connaisse que j'agis depuis ma décision !

Albator soupira.

\- Ton amiral est prisonnier d'ennemis dont nous ignorons tout. J'étais Militaire, il y a longtemps, les directives demeurent inchangées en une telle circonstance : aucune négociation, aucun sauvetage, aucune rançon. La seule Autorité qui te demeure est cet Etat-Major Intergalactique et tout ce à quoi il pourra t'enjoindre est de demeurer ici à t'assurer que Tyrène ne risque plus rien !

Alérian partit, de façon étonnant, d'un grand rire, vidant cette fois cul-sec sa coupe.

\- C'est effectivement cette directive que j'ai donnée au colonel du _Géroboar_. Et Oshryn l'assistera de la passerelle du _Firestarter_.

Apparemment indifférent aux piques de son fils, Albator parut comme s'ébrouer en secouant sa crinière caramel parsemée de filaments d'argent.

\- Destrovelk et toi avez le même grade. Oshryn Ludjinchraft est ton ami et second. Tous deux ne pouvaient qu'obéir. Bien que je sois traversé d'un doute pour le premier !

\- Voilà bien pourquoi moi aussi je comprends à présent pourquoi Warius avait laissé une note au QG de Déa, qui s'est activée à l'annonce officielle de son enlèvement, me désignant comme son référent !

Cette fois, le grand Pirate balafré tressaillit violemment.

\- Warius a fait de toi son remplaçant ! ?

\- On peut le voir ainsi. Disons surtout que pour la suite immédiate de ce qui a commencé aux alentours de Tyrène, je dispose librement de ma personne et des forces à ma disposition.

Clio se glissa entre les deux coqs montés sur leurs ergots, en dignes balafrés qu'ils étaient, en dignes représentants du sang de leur lignée !

\- Disposer de tes forces ? releva-t-elle sur un ton doux mais aux intonations piquantes. Tu les as dispersées pour partir seul ! Et Danéïre, tu l'emmènes pour finir les réparations de ton _Firestarter _?

\- Elle va en effet avoir bien du boulot !

* * *

Danéïre se détourna un instant, essuyant furtivement ses larmes, avant de revenir vers son mari, le visage calme, en pleine détresse mais refusant toute scène de chagrin ou de colère.

\- Ca aussi, je le redoutais tant…

\- C'est ma décision, mais je ne pouvais en discuter avec toi, avant…

\- Puis-je juste te demander : pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il doit demeurer l'un de nous pour nos enfants ! Quoi qu'il m'arrive, je tiens à ce qu'ils ne soient pas seuls.

\- Tu reviendras, comme toujours ! jeta la jeune femme avec précipitation en lui étreignant les mains. En cela aussi moi je veux croire ! Et je ferai comme tu m'en as prié.

\- Merci, ma Dana, tu m'ôtes un poids du cœur !

\- Je le fais pour notre Flotte, pour ta mission. Je t'attendrai maintenant que j'ai fini de réarmer ce Drakkar, la pire machine de mort qui ait jamais existé !

\- Il nous reste une nuit, murmura Alérian en se penchant sur les lèvres de son épouse.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Albator aurait aimé persifler à son tour, mais il n'en avait nullement le cœur, même si son fils à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche immaculée arborait de familières couleurs : noire et rouge !

Aussi se contenta-t-il de l'étreindre, d'adulte à adulte, son regard marron dans celui vert d'espoir de son rejeton.

\- Je voudrais aussi dire que j'aimerais être avec toi, mais l'_Arcadia_ n'est pas opérationnel, et j'ai moi aussi charge d'un équipage !

\- Tu étais là, depuis presque mon arrivée, papa. Et tu m'as laissé agir, quelles que soient mes idées, dans le vrai ou le faux, je ne saurai jamais si j'ai vraiment agi au mieux pour ceux de Tyrène… Le Sheriff et les autres sont morts, Ika croyant en un Shimonkeu qui ne s'est jamais réveillé, et l'approche et l'attaque des Squales ont contraint Nymiel à quitter son nouveau refuge ! Mais je ne regrette rien. Et j'ai encore à faire pour ramener Warius à sa famille !

\- En ce cas : au boulot, colonel Rheindenbach !

\- Papa…

Albator serra ensuite son fils contre lui, interminablement.

\- Pars pour ce voyage que tu as décidé. J'ai peur pour toi mais je suis aussi et presque avant tout tellement fier que tu demeures fidèle aux engagements de ton cœur ! Je t'attendrai !

\- Merci, papa !

Albator prit encore une fois son fils par les épaules.

\- Et veille sur Danéïre, vos petits ont besoin de vous !

\- Comme je disais : elle va effectivement être bien occupée ! jeta Alérian en quittant l'appartement de son père.

* * *

Accueilli par Pryom, le second de Nymiel sur la _Flamboyante_, Alérian le suivit jusqu'à la passerelle, retrouvant les coursives aux murs vivants caractéristiques des Drakkars, mais ne s'y sentant plus en danger ou mal à l'aise.

\- Mais vous tous en armure, j'ai du mal à vous distinguer les uns des autres, avoua le jeune homme. Je n'identifie que Nymiel aux ondes qu'il dégage.

\- Tu seras bientôt auprès de notre jeune chef, assura l'Ergul. Et l'atmosphère intérieure de la _Flamboyante_ est adaptée à toi, jeune Humain, tout comme tu avais tenté de modifier le cargo de notre sauvetage à Kréadyne pour nos besoins.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Alérian n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Nymiel venant vers lui, tendant le gantelet de sa patte d'insectoïde.

\- Bienvenue à bord, Alérian ! Ce fut court en terme de temps, mais les trois cuirassés m'ont pourvu du nécessaire pour tes besoins journaliers en vêtements, nourriture et boisson, et matériel.

\- Merci, Nymiel. En ce cas, allons-y !

\- _Flamboyante_, en avant ! lança le jeune Ergul qui se tourna ensuite vers son hôte.

\- Oui, Nymiel ?

\- Tu es à mon bord, je t'ai fait hommage avec cet ordre de départ, mais pour la suite, cela se passera selon mon héritage ancestral !

Et là, Alérian ressentit un involontairement frémissement provenu du plus profond de ses entrailles !

* * *

Reposé avec brutalité, le verre se brisa.

\- Albator ! protesta Clio en se rapprochant de son ami de toujours.

\- Dire que je ne peux aider ni mon enfant ni la femme qu'il aime ! Et il est bien trop tôt pour qu'Alden et Alastor connaisse ce par quoi Alérian est passé : grandir sans parents !

Toshiro fit entendre les cliquetis du Grand Ordinateur qu'il était.

\- Mais, Albator, Danéïre est à notre bord, elle n'a pas suivi son mari !

\- Quoi ? !

Faisant une irruption en furie, tout dans l'envolée de sa grande cape de suie et de sang, Albator aperçut de fait sa belle-fille agenouillée au milieu des ordinateurs qu'elle avait connectés à la colonne principale contrôlant sa salle des machines.

\- Dana, mais que… ? Pourquoi on ne m'a rien… ?

La jeune femme se releva souplement.

\- Capitaine. Albator. C'était le souhait d'Alérian ! Et ton _Arcadia_ a besoin de moi, alors que j'ai fini de remettre en état la _Flamboyante _! Ainsi, Alden et Alastor m'auront toujours, quoi qu'il arrive !

Danéïre serra les poings, demeurant stoïque, bien que dévastée.

\- Alérian me reviendra, j'y crois et je n'en démordrai pas !

\- Mais, moi aussi, sourit le grand Pirate balafré. Désolé de te presser : mais que ma salle des machines soit en état au plus vite, Dana !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine !

Albator s'étant rapidement retiré, préoccupé par son cuirassé, ou pour la laisser craquer sans témoin de son instant de faiblesse, Danéïre fondit de fait en larmes.

\- Alie, mon amour… murmura-t-elle en faisant tourner à l'infini l'alliance autour de son annulaire gauche.

Se reprenant ensuite, la jeune femme reprit la remise en état d'une salle des machines dévastée empêchant même l'un des plus puissants cuirassés existant encore de pouvoir se mouvoir.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, à moitié habillé et des mules aux pieds, Alérian était venu sur la passerelle de la _Flamboyante_.

\- Oui, Nymiel ?

\- Non, moi je suis Pryom, je suis de garde cette nuit pendant que les techniciens se reposent.

\- D'acco… Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on sort du lit et non ton capitaine ?

\- Je capte des signaux non répertoriés. Nous sommes d'apprentis navigateurs galactiques ! Nous disposons semble-t-il d'une terrible arme de guerre, mais nous avons toujours été des colons pacifiques. Nous n'avons sortis nos bâtiments désarmés que pour t'aider ! Othol, notre balbutiant ordinateur central ne reconnaît pas ce code. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?

Alérian se pencha vers les écrans, Beebop qui ne l'avait presque pas quitté lui tendant sur un plateau un petit café très serré.

\- Pryom, appelle ton capitaine, je dois l'avertir de quelque chose !

Et en attendant Nymiel, le jeune homme avait tourné en rond, buvant plus d'un café, manquant à un moment se heurter de plein fouet à l'inévitable Kropion !

\- Je te préférais quand tu te fondais dans le décor, au propre comme au figuré ! râla Alérian en récupérant du bout du pied la mule fourrée qui lui avait échappé.

\- Ce Drakkar est vivant. Je ne peux être un Caméléon qu'avec un environnement non fluctuant, murmura le colosse.

\- Voilà qui est assez contradictoire avec ta nature, remarqua le jeune homme en se réveillant lentement. Un Caméléon se mêle au paysage, et donc un décor en perpétuel changements ! Pourquoi n'y arriverais-tu pas ici ? En plus, il n'y a plus de Symphora pour tout parasiter !

\- Une quoi ?

\- Le souvenir d'une guerre qui n'a plus lieu d'être ramenée. Je m'égare, je manque de sommeil, j'insulte même nos hôtes, heureux qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendu !

\- Je suis là ! fit la voix sifflante de Nymiel, en armure et cape azur l'enveloppant. Que peux-tu m'apprendre sur ce signal qui perturbe nos appareils depuis le départ, mais va en s'amplifiant ? ! Cela m'inquiète depuis tout ce temps…

\- C'est la balise de Warius ! sourit Alérian, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de chambre. Ça a donc marché !

\- Hein ? gronda Nymiel, soudain plus amical du tout ! Réunion ! jeta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la petite table ronde, sous une coupole, dans un recoin de la passerelle.

Alérian croisa les mains sur la carapace de ce qui avait dû être une sorte de tortue géante et qui servait de plan de cogitations.

\- Les Ghéoriens se sont joués de nous en kidnappant mon amiral et les Emissaires en route qu'il attendait patiemment non loin de Tyrène. Cette planète n'ayant définitivement été qu'un leurre énorme pour que les Squales puissent attaquer les cuirassés sous bouclier occulteur, pendant que moi je tournais autour comme un ourson près d'un pot de miel.

\- Mais ces signaux ne te surprennent pas ? remarqua Nymiel. Tu ne m'en as pourtant pas informé alors je n'ai que quelques jours d'expérience à ce poste…

\- Je balbutiais moi-même dans les pantoufles bien trop grandes que m'avaient laissées mon amiral – comme si je pouvais seulement lui arriver à la cheville : je ne suis pas le stratège d'une Flotte, j'arrive à peine à m'occuper de moi-même ! Mais il l'a fait, je l'ai découvert avec stupéfaction quand son fichier confidentiel s'est activé !

\- Et donc, viens-en au but, pria le jeune chef des Erguls dans un grognement.

\- Warius a semblé être pris par surprise, presque comme un bleu ayant juste poireauté des jours durant. Mais ce retors avait au contraire prévu que les Ghéoriens pouvaient torpiller sa venue et son attente. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à avancer qu'il espérait même se faire emmener, mais ça y ressemble furieusement !

\- Pourquoi ? insista encore Nymiel en frappant la table de ses poings de métal.

\- Depuis des mois nous ne savons rien des Ghéoriens, hormis leur invasion subreptice et indélogeable. Warius avait envoyé mon père aux infos mais vu l'état de son cuirassé, Toshiro est occupé à le remettre en état, il n'a pas encore pu me faire parvenir les résultats des investigations. Il ne restait qu'un moyen à Warius pour faire progresser notre connaissance de nos ennemis, les voir, qui sait les comprendre, et peut-être enfin avoir une chance !

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, je ne suis qu'un colon, fit l'Ergul.

\- Pour une raison qui m'échappe, les Ghéoriens ont enlevé mon amiral au lieu de le tuer, en vue d'informations de première main sur nos mondes je suppose, poursuivit Alérian en vidant un énième gobelet de café noir. Tel était l'espoir secret de Warius : il nous guide vers le monde des Ghéoriens ! Il n'y a que là que nous découvrirons ces ennemis et que nous aurons l'éventualité de poser l'ébauche d'une véritable opposition pour sauver nos mondes ! Tu me suis, Nymiel ?

\- Non. Votre esprit Humain est encore plus retors que le nôtre ! Mais je sais voir moi aussi une opportunité pour que les miens ne soient pas obligés de quitter un lieu d'installation après l'autre à cause de… ces choses ! Allons-y, Alie, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix on dirait.

Alérian serra les poings, le regard déterminé.

\- Oui, cette fois je vais au cœur du territoire des Ghéoriens ! Et ne t'en déplaise, Nymiel, j'espère en venir à bout comme je l'ai fait pour certains insectes démesurément grands !

\- Je pense deviner à qui tu fais allusion. Allons sur le terrain de nos adversaires !

Unis, l'Humain et l'Ergul se tinrent prêt au pire qui ne pouvait que venir à présent.

FIN


End file.
